


Bared For You ('Cause I'm Burning Inside)

by SacredPorn



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Exposure, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:16:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SacredPorn/pseuds/SacredPorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the "exposure" square on my kink bingo card. Kris and Adam are invited to perform and present at an award show. Adam has a surprise waiting for Kris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bared For You ('Cause I'm Burning Inside)

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by sbb23, without whom I wouldn't have been able to make the deadline, so huge thanks to her ♥ I added a large part to the story after she was done with it so believe me when I say all remaining errors are mine and mine alone. Written for the "exposure" square on my kink bingo card. I had something else planned but then I ran out of time so here it is, a short piece that I hope you will enjoy nonetheless :) Comments are very much appreciated.

"...so hot and tight for me...perfect..." Adam pants in his ear, hands bruisingly tight on his hips. Something happens on the stage below, and the roar from the audience penetrates the room as if the glass walls don't even exist--which should maybe kind of worry him, but Kris honestly can't be expected to form coherent thoughts right now, what with Adam's cock stuffing him so good and so hard that he's straining on his tiptoes, desperate for more.

* * * * *

_Look at all those people_ , Adam had said when he led Kris into the room. It was dark, with only the stage lights to guide them. _The walls, the ceiling, the floor are all made of one-way glass_ , Adam had explained. There was a huge bed in the middle of the room. _That's where I'll be watching from when you're performing_ , Adam had told him.

Then Adam made him stand in front of one of the glass walls, the one overlooking the stage and the audience beyond. Adam had touched him, over his clothes, making Kris' breath stutter. Then his clothes were gone, piece by piece, slowly. _Just a little bit of light and they'll be able to see you_ , Adam had murmured. _Would you like that, Kris?_ Adam had asked, hands dipping down and drawing back up, claiming every inch of his skin. _Would you like the world to see you like this? Bare, gorgeous, taking my cock?_

Kris wasn't sure what his answer was--it got caught in his throat and morphed into a strange strangled sound; then Adam dropped to his knees and opened him up with fingers and tongue, and Kris assumed he understood. Adam always did know what he wanted, without him having to say it.

* * * * *

"Watch, baby. I want you to watch."

Kris opens his eyes. Handprints and sweat and fog transformed the stage lights into a blurry mosaic that has sort of a dream-like quality to it. If Kris had the motor control, he would've wanted to touch. He watches the meaningless shapes drift in and out of focus while Adam punches gasp after gasp out of him with his rhythmic thrusts.

"Maybe some of them can see you." Adam licks the skin behind his ear. "Maybe they can see you spreading your legs for me. See my hand on your cock." Strong fingers close around him; squeeze; stroke; a flick across the head.

Kris moans, feeling feverish as if the heat of seven thousand pairs of eyes were burning into him. He imagines they can see how hungry he is for Adam, how he's shuddering with every downstroke of Adam's hand, how his knees tremble every time Adam drives into him hard enough that it borders on pain.

"Do you want them to watch, baby? Maybe I should take you to one of those clubs, hm? Let a roomful of men watch me fuck you. You like that, don't you?"

Kris pictures himself sitting in Adam's lap with his back flush to Adam's chest. He pictures himself spreading his thighs, so wide that every man in the room will be able to see how good he's at taking every inch of Adam's cock; how Adam likes to play with him, fingers teasing the part of Kris that's being stretched impossibly wide... Maybe they'll be sitting close enough to see how his cock jerks in Adam's hand every time Adam uses his fingernails on him, light scratches just below the head, the way he loves it--

Spurt after spurt of heat is already spilling out of him by the time Kris' brain catches up; the way he's involuntarily convulsing around Adam almost comes as a surprise. He's basking in the blissful emptiness of his brain when Adam says, "Hold on." and lifts him up by his hips, pounding him through the aftermath as Kris struggles to brace his slippery hands on the glass.

He's over-sensitized, his palms are protesting under the strain, but he never wants Adam to stop. There is nothing he wouldn't give to hear Adam sigh in his ear, to feel Adam pulse away deep inside him, and hold Kris tight in his arms like he never wants to let go either.

They spend a good while cuddling on the bed afterwards, during which Kris tries desperately to calm down enough to be able to give his acoustic performance. Adam dresses him and fixes his hair while Kris stands swaying on his feet, still feeling the buzz underneath his skin.

"I would say that I can't believe you had a room built just for this, but that would be a lie."

"I love that you know me so well." Adam hands him his guitar and gives him a sweet kiss on the lips before pushing him out the glass door.

The End


End file.
